1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which uses a semiconductor optical element.
2. Related Background Art
A copying machine for copying a document has been known as such an image processing apparatus.
Recently, an OA equipment such as a word processor or a computer is connected to the copying machine to form one system, and a digital copying machine having an image reader and a laser beam printer has been developed to allow systematic use of the copying machine.
However, such a digital copying machine is of lower image quality and more expensive in cost than an analog copying machine.
On the other hand, the analog copying machine cannot be used in the system because it cannot transmit an image.
Thus, an apparatus having both functions of analog recording and digital recording has been demanded and it is necessary to develop an optical system which is applicable to such an apparatus.
As an optical system which is compatible to both analog and digital recording systems, a laser optical system such as a laser beam printer (LBP) may be used. In this system, however, an read sensor is required and hence a complex and large size structure is needed and a cost increases. When its liquid display printer or an LED printer having a read sensor is used, the same problem as that in the laser optical system exists.